Third Targaryen Sibling
by Smithy13
Summary: What if there were three Targaryen siblings: Viserys, Daenerys and Aerryn. Aerryn is the youngest brother. CONTAINS SLASH / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Aerryn Targaryen didn't really want anything, but his brother's happiness. Even though Viserys sometimes treated him like dirt Aerryn hoped that he was still loved, well, at least he knew that Daenerys still cared for him, even though she was to marry some Dothraki warlord.

Aerryn looked like the rest of his siblings, blonde, but he was extremely pale as well and his eyes were the tone of molten silver.

Aerryn was the youngest of the Targaryen siblings and therefor the most unimportant.

He watched from side-lines as his sister, the only person between him and his brother's dangerous mood swings. It seemed that the warlord was pleased with his bride-to-be.

Tomorrow was to be the actual "wedding", but by what Aerryn had heard it wasn't going to be much of a wedding in the eyes of the people who weren't familiar with Dothraki traditions.

Daenerys went to her room, probably to collect herself and get ready for what was coming, ser Jonah joined her, perhaps to explain what was going to happen tomorrow to Daenerys.

"Am I terrible for using our sister like that?" Viserys' voice broke Aerryn's line of thought and he looked up at his older brother, surprized by the question.

The youngest Targaryen dragged a hand through his long hair, before answering. "Perhaps, but it's what needs to be done if you want to get what is rightfully yours."

Viserys was looking out at the glimmering sea by the time Aerryn had gotten the courage to look him in the face. Aerryn was relatively certain that his brother's disrespect towards their sister would be the death of him… Not that he would particularly mind, after all he would be the legal heir to the throne then, though he would have to deal with all the other people craving the throne as well…

"Aerryn, are you still here?"

The young boy found himself less than an inch away from his brother's face with a warm hand on his pale cheek.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought," Aerryn looked away and pried his brother's hand away from his face. He decided to turn his eyes at the setting sun, was this day really ending? Aerryn found he had quite liked this paradise like scenery and worriless life, no wars to fight, no people to kill. That was obviously about to change.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about, little brother?" asked a soft whisper right next to Aerryn's left ear.

Viserys had liked to harass his younger brother for years now, especially because Aerryn didn't really resist him.

"Just about what life will be like when the Iron Throne is yours, brother," Aerryn lied smoothly; he didn't want his Viserys to know what his opinion on the odds of the oldest Targaryen sibling actually having Westeros at the palm of his hand were.

"Did you know that most people here seem to have the idea that you and I have an inappropriate relationship?" Viserys was smiling widely as he put his hands on his brother's hips.

Aerryn let out a sharp breath and looked up, so the top of his head was against his brother's chest. He put his smaller and paler hands on top of Viserys' and smiled a small smile.

"You ought to be working on losing those ideas, they might hurt you later on, brother."

Suddenly Aerryn found himself being turned around and pushed against the ledge of the natural balcony they had been looking at the sunset on.

The younger Targaryen stared at his brother and the way that smile had turned sinister. One of Viserys' hands stayed on Aerryn's hip, the other was on the younger boy's cheek.

Aerryn's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No, don't even think about it. We're siblings, worse - brothers."

"Keep it quiet, someone might see us," Viserys' breath on Aerryn's face.

Suddenly Viserys' lips were on Aerryn's and what was worse Aerryn couldn't hate his brother for this, he even hoped that his brother would survive and get the Iron Throne.

2


	2. Chapter 2

At this point Aerryn was certain that he despised Dothraki weddings.

Blood, guts and sex weren't exactly the favourite things for the youngest Targaryen sibling.

"I heard rumours of last night," ser Jonah, who had been patiently sitting next to Aerryn, stated.

The young man almost groaned, but managed to stifle his groan at the last moment, he had an idea where this was going. Still, Aerryn raised an inquiring eyebrow and smiled at the man.

"About you and Viserys," the man added, almost as an afterthought.

The young man brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and turned back to the wedding, despite his hate for it.

"What I was aiming for as whether it was true or not." Ser Jonah spoke as if Aerryn had been a little child, who had done something naughty.

"I'm not entirely sure as to what that rumour is, care to enlighten me, ser Jonah?" Aerryn played dumb, hoping (even though there was little hope for it) that perhaps it was some different rumour, not something to do with that kiss.

Ser Jonah, who had seen parts of the difficult relationship between the two remaining Targaryen brothers unfold in front of him, was relatively certain that there hadn't been any romantic moment between the two. That was until he had not heard of, but actually seen the two kiss (but he wasn't going to tell Aerryn that, now was he?).

"That you and Viserys kissed last night," the man explained in a hushed whisper.

Aerryn looked deeply into ser Jonah's eyes and after some reconsideration the young man slowly nodded, but didn't say another word throughout the wedding.

It was about an hour after the wedding that the Targaryen siblings, the Dothraki and ser Jonah had started their journey towards Vaes Dothraki.

Hence Aerryn wasn't very good with horses he was forced to ride the same horse as Viserys. Aerryn's hands were wrapped around the older one's waist and his face was buried into Viserys' back.

"If I didn't know you better, Aerryn, I'd say you're enjoying this," Viserys' voice brought Aerryn out of his half-asleep, half-awake state.

The younger brother frowned, "Trust me, I'm not, brother-dear."

About an hour later ser Jonah decided to ride next to Viserys and discuss some important "ruling-Westeros-mumbo-jumbo" (as Aerryn called it). All through the conversation with Viserys ser Jonah kept an eye on Aerryn, partly because he wanted to be certain about whether there had been more than that one kiss between the siblings and partly because the young, half-asleep man was rather attractive.

When the Dothraki settled for camp for the night ser Jonah could see the older Targaryen brother carry his Aerryn's sleeping form to their tent, the brothers even shared a tent.

In the tent Viserys lay his sleeping brother on a soft, mattress-like couch. Aerryn stirred, turning to his side, the young man's white-blonde hair falling onto his pale face. The older brother covered his sibling with a blanket and placed a soft kiss on Aerryn's cheek before residing to his side of the tent.

AN:

I am Smithy13, also known as Sally, Smith, Raven, Ravsmith, SallyvonH and so much more.

And I'm here to tell you how much I love my reviewers, I know it might seem pointless, but I'd adore you if you'd give me a review.

Much appreciated, Smithy13


	3. Chapter 3

When Aerryn woke he was certain that he didn't exactly feel good about this day. He sat up, looking to his left, Viserys was still asleep and it was dark.

Aerryn decided that, even if it was a bad choice he still felt lonely and wanted to feel like someone loved him and since Daenerys was with Khal Drogo – her new husband – he was going to have to make do with his older brother.

Aerryn shuffled across the tent, kneeling next where his brother was sleeping. Aerryn realized that whilst sleeping Viserys seems younger and less cruel, even beautiful. He shouldn't think of his brother as beautiful, if anyone asked Aerryn would blame his hormones.

The younger Targaryen brother poked his brother's bare shoulder (Aerryn was fully aware, that Viserys slept with only his pants on) and when that didn't get him a response he poked again, a bit harder this time.

Viserys stirred and cracked his eyes open, he looked at his brother, who was kneeling next to him, looking all too miserable for his own good.

"What's wrong?" The older one asked, reaching out to stroke Aerryn's pale cheek with his hand.

"Could I sleep here with you, I… I just feel lonely." Blonde hair fell in front of Aerryn's eyes as a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

Viserys smiled. "Sure." He shifted, so there was enough room for his brother to fit under the blanket as well.

Aerryn smiled slightly and climbed in, next to his brother. If he was going to have to spend time with Viserys, he might as well enjoy it.

The older Targaryen brother wrapped a hand around the other's waist, when Aerryn decided to sleep facing his brother.

Aerryn put his hands against his brother's chest, he could feel Viserys' heartbeat and he could feel the smooth skin underneath his palms.

The younger brother felt warm lips against his forehead and a content sigh from Viserys.

On the next morning that was how Ser Jonah found them, against each other, sleeping contently. Viserys' face buried into Aerryn's white-blonde hair and Aerryn's face against his brother's chest.

The knight could feel a smile forcing its way to his face, the sight was endearing, even if it was incestuous.

Aerryn was the first to open his eyes, he turned towards Ser Jonah and felt his cheeks tinge pink.

The man just bowed and left the tent, gesturing for the two the get up.

The youngest Targaryen sibling whispered softly, "Brother, wake up."

His brother didn't move and he tried again. "Viserys, you need to wake up."

"I don't want to." Came the mumble from Aerryn's older brother.

Aerryn let out a silent sigh and pushed his lips against his brother's for a moment. Viserys' eyes were wide open and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Good, you're awake." Aerryn made to stand up, when the hand on his waist wouldn't let him go. His brother sat up next to him and brushed all of Aerryn's hair over his shoulder to the right side.

Viserys kissed at the exposed neck and when he heard a soft gasp leave his brother's mouth he also nipped at the pale flesh. Making sure there was a mark left.

"People will ask questions."

Viserys just shrugged and pushed Aerryn up, while he remained in bed.

The younger Targaryen pouted and glared at his brother. "If you don't get up we're leaving without you."

Viserys glared back at Aerryn. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, really? Care to test that theory, brother?" Aerryn's lips curled into a soft smile, while Viserys sat up with a groan and a mumbled 'little demon'.

Aerryn took his brother's shirt and threw it at Viserys, who caught it and pulled it on, still a bit annoyed with his younger brother.

Aerryn was the first to exit the tent and be dragged to watch how his sister was eating a horse's heart.

"It's Viserys' horse, correct?" Aerryn asked ser Jonah, as if it was nothing to care about.

The man nodded, waiting for the young man's reaction.

"Who killed the horse?"

Ser Jonah pointed at a man with short, curly hair and only pants. Aerryn just smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to have to walk now." The blonde man told, almost sympathetic.

The youngest Targaryen just shook his head. "Viserys is going to have to walk. You are going to have to deal with me."

"And if I say no?"

Aerryn smiled sweetly. "You won't."

Needless to say Viserys was furious when he heard about that, but he accepted his situation.

This time Aerryn wrapped his arms around ser Jonah and put his head on the knights back. Throughout the entire way Aerryn slept soundly, Viserys sulked and Daenerys was happy to see her older brother humbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they arrived at Vaes Dothraki Aerryn was certain that he needed a bath. He stank of sweat and other things he would rather not think about.

Though this time the tent he had was bigger he still had to share it with his older brother, who was considerably more dirty than he was.

"You need a bath, brother." Aerryn stated, earning a cold glare.

"I'm well aware." The older Targaryen replied.

Whilst women brought water for the bath Aerryn asked. "Would you like to bathe first?"

His brother smirked. "No… I'd like to bathe with you."

"What?" The younger Targaryen brother squeaked, his eyes wide.

Viserys chuckled and pulled his brother close by his waist, pressing a soft kiss onto Aerryn's forehead.

"Or I could simply bathe first, as you offered."

Aerryn's cheeks were tinged bright pink and he swallowed, before speaking. "I'd like the latter a bit more, I think." He was nervous and a bit scared, he knew about his brother's mood-swings, he knew all too well.

The older Targaryen brother commanded two servants to draw a bath, not bothering to remove his hand from Aerryn's waist even when the servants - a couple of young maidens – stared at them with wide eyes.

Aerryn didn't try to move away, to be honest he didn't want to either, he simply looked down and let his hair fall in front of his eyes and willed his heartbeat to slow down. "People will talk, brother." The younger brother said it shyly, timidly even.

"People will always talk, Aerryn." Viserys retorted and looked down at Aerryn with a small smile.

The youngest Targaryen sibling knew that people would always talk, but he would have preferred to have them talking of someone else, someone not him. Not to mention that if Viserys was planning on being king then this wouldn't do his reputation any good.

Soon enough the servants left, leaving behind a bath filled with hot, steaming water and a washcloth dangling over the edge of the tub. The tent was lit by candles placed on various suitable surfaces - which were not easy to find.

It was then that Viserys removed his hand from around his brother and calmly removed his shirt, revealing his smooth, tanned, but also stained chest.

Next came his shoes and trousers. He flexed his toes after that, making them crack and making Aerryn release a childish giggle.

The older Targaryen brother stepped into the bath, sending Aerryn a look that might have been seductive, he crouched and then moved to lie with a soft groan.

Aerryn gulped and his blush brightened at the groan, but he still made his way to the bath and sat down next to it, looking at his older brother. Who, in Aerryn's eyes, looked perfect.

Viserys reached out and trailed a wet hand down the other's face, earning a shiver and a gasp in return. "Are you quite sure you don't wish to bathe with me, Aerryn?"

"Your definition of bathing does not seem to match mine." The younger one mumbled, moving his gaze to anything but his brother.

A low chuckle escaped Viserys' lips as he pushed some of his own hair out of his face. "Oh, but it does. It would merely be a way to save water."

"I…" Aerryn stuttered and bit his lower lip. "I suppose… I suppose that would be alright. Considering the small amount of water they have here."

Slowly, cautiously, the youngest of the Targaryen siblings started to shed his clothing, his shirt was quickly discarded, as were his loose-fitting trousers and makeshift shoes. Then he stepped into the tub as well and – whilst still biting his lip – he sat down onto Viserys' lower thighs.

Aerryn kept his eyes on the white-tinted water, anything to not look his brother in the face. The younger one could bet his brother had a wide smile on his lips.

Viserys rested his hands on Aerryn's hips, just under the surface of water. "It's not too bad, is it?"

"No, it is not." The younger Targaryen muttered, his eyes meeting those of his brother's.

The older one released a soft sigh, bringing one hand up to Aerryn's shoulder. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

Aerryn licked his lips and gazed into the other's eyed long and hard. He wasn't quite sure whether or not Viserys was lying or telling the truth, but he was willing to believe it. For now.

Viserys' hand moved to his brother's long hair and threaded his fingers through it. "You must wash your hair."

"Of course." The younger one nodded quickly, reaching for his hair himself and playing with a longer strand.

The older of the Targaryen brothers swept his lips across Aerryn's cheek and sat up, placed one of his hands onto his brother's chest and the other one behind his neck and whispered into Aerryn's ear, making the shorter one shudder. "Let me. I'll be gentle."

Aerryn let himself be pushed down and let his hair be submerged in water. He also let his hair be washed by Viserys, it was enjoyable even. Aerryn tried to reason that it was the touch, the friendly and intimate touch that was enjoyable, not the fact that it was his brother doing the touching.

After a while Aerryn's hair was clean and the younger one made to stand up and leave, but before he could he was swept into a kiss. It was chaste and soft, but a kiss none the less.

The younger one blushed and hurriedly got dressed again and made to braid his long hair. He preferred it braided, but it was simpler to keep it loose.

It wasn't long before Viserys was out of the bath and fully dressed as well. Aerryn could feel Viserys' eyes on him, watching his every move and even though he refused to admit it, it felt strangely safe this way.

A few minutes later the two Targaryen brothers were lying in a bed, Aerryn practically on top of Viserys and Viserys' hands on Aerryn's hips.

This was the gaze that greeted Ser Jonah when he came to check on the two. He swiftly left the tent and continued his rounds with a completely inappropriate smile on his lips.

Right, here we go. I finally finished this.

FINALLY.

Because people liked this story.

I love you people. I really do.

Anyhow.

Um.

Thanks.

-SRS


End file.
